Advanced Tactical Fighter
(RFI) |proposals= proposals from Boeing, General Dynamics, Lockheed, Northrop, and McDonnell DouglasMiller 2005, pp. 14, 19. |prototypes= Lockheed YF-22, Northrop YF-23 |concluded= |outcome= F-22 selected for production |predecessors= |successors= |related= JAFE, NATF, Have Dash II }} The Advanced Tactical Fighter (ATF) was a demonstration and validation program undertaken by the United States Air Force to develop a next-generation air superiority fighter to counter emerging worldwide threats, including Soviet Sukhoi Su-27 and Mikoyan MiG-29 fighters under development in the 1980s.Sweetman 1991, p. 10-11, 21. Lockheed and Northrop were selected in 1986 to develop the YF-22 and the YF-23 demonstrator aircraft. These aircraft were evaluated in 1991 and the Lockheed YF-22 was selected and later developed into the F-22 Raptor. History Background In 1981, USAF began forming requirements for a new air superiority fighter intended to replace the capability of the F-15 Eagle. In June 1981 a request for information (RFI) for the Advanced Tactical Fighter (ATF) was published by the Air Force. Design concepts were provided by defense contractors. The common areas among the concepts were Stealth, STOL and supercruise.Sweetman 1991, pp. 12–13. It was envisioned that the ATF would incorporate emerging technologies including advanced alloys and composite material, advanced fly-by-wire flight control systems, higher power propulsion systems, and low-observable, or stealth technology.YF-22 fact sheet. National Museum. In September 1983, study contracts were awarded to seven airframe manufacturers for further definition of their designs. By late 1984, ATF requirements had settled on a fighter with a maximum takeoff weight of , a mission radius of , supercruise speed of Mach 1.4-1.5 and the ability to use a runway.Miller 2005, p. 13. A request for proposals (RFP) for the fighter's engine, called the Joint Advanced Fighter Engine (JAFE), was released in May 1983. Pratt & Whitney and General Electric received contracts for the development and production of prototype engines in September 1983.Sweetman 1991, p. 13. Request for proposals A request for proposals (RFP) for the fighter was issued in September 1985.Sweetman 1991, p. 14. In May 1986, the Air Force changed the RFP so that final selection would involve flying prototypes.Miller 2005, p. 14. In July 1986, proposals were provided by Boeing, General Dynamics, Lockheed, Northrop, and McDonnell Douglas. Two contractors, Lockheed and Northrop were selected in October 1986 to undertake a 50 month demonstration/validation phase, culminating in the flight test of two prototypes, the YF-22 and the YF-23. Under terms of agreements between Lockheed, General Dynamics, and Boeing, the companies agreed to participate in the development jointly if only one company's design was selected. Northrop and McDonnell Douglas had a similar agreement.Miller 2005, pp. 19-20. Because of the added weight for thrust vectoring/reversing nozzles and related systems on the F-15 S/MTD research aircraft, the Air Force changed the runway length requirement to and removed the thrust reversers on the ATF in late 1987.Sweetman 1991, p. 23.Miller 2005, p. 23. Two examples of each prototype were built for the Demonstration-Validation phase: one with General Electric YF120 engines, the other with Pratt & Whitney YF119 engines.YF-23 fact sheet. National Museum. The first YF-23 made its maiden flight on 27 August 1990 and the first YF-22 first flew on 29 September 1990.Goodall 1992, p. 99. Flight testing began afterwards and added the second aircraft for each competitor in late October 1990. The first YF-23 with P&W engines supercruised at Mach 1.43 on 18 September 1990 and the second YF-23 with GE engines reached Mach 1.6 on 29 November 1990. The YF-22 with GE engines achieved Mach 1.58 in supercruise.Goodall 1992, pp. 102–103. Flight testing continued until December 1990. Following flight testing, the contractor teams submitted proposals for ATF production.Miller 2005, pp. 38-39. Selection Following a review of the flight test results and proposals, the Air Force announced the Lockheed YF-22 with Pratt & Whitney engines as the competition winner on 23 April 1991.Miller 2005, p. 38. The YF-23 design was more stealthy and faster, but the YF-22 was more agile.Goodall 1992, p. 110. The US Navy had begun considering a version of the ATF called Navy Advanced Tactical Fighter (NATF) in 1986.Pace 1999, pp. 19-22. It has been speculated in the aviation press that the YF-22 was also seen as more adaptable to the NATF.The Lockheed Martin F/A-22 Raptor. Vectorsite.net, 1 February 2007. The Navy abandoned NATF by 1992.Miller 2005, p. 76. The Lockheed team was awarded the contract to develop and build the Advanced Tactical Fighter in August 1991. The YF-22 was modified into the production F-22 Raptor version.Miller 2005, pp. 38, 42-46. The Northrop YF-23 design was later considered by the company for modification as a bomber,Miller 2005, p. 38. but the proposals have not come to fruition.Hebert, Adam J. "The 2018 Bomber and Its Friends". Air Force magazine, October 2006. See also *Have Dash *Joint Strike Fighter Program References Citations Bibliography * Goodall, James C. "The Lockheed YF-22 and Northrop YF-23 Advanced Tactical Fighters". America's Stealth Fighters and Bombers, B-2, F-117, YF-22, and YF-23. St. Paul, Minnesota: MBI Publishing Company, 1992. ISBN 0-87938-609-6. * Jenkins, Dennis R. and Tony R. Landis. Experimental & Prototype U.S. Air Force Jet Fighters. North Branch, Minnesota, USA: Specialty Press, 2008. ISBN 978-1-58007-111-6. * Miller, Jay. Lockheed Martin F/A-22 Raptor, Stealth Fighter. Hinckley, UK: Midland Publishing, 2005. ISBN 1-85780-158-X. * Pace, Steve. F-22 Raptor. New York: McGraw-Hill, 1999. ISBN 0-07-134271-0. * Sweetman, Bill. YF-22 and YF-23 Advanced Tactical Fighters. St. Paul, Minnesota: Motorbooks International Publishing, 1991. ISBN 0-87938-505-7. External links * YF-22 and YF-23 pages on joebaugher.com Category:Military aircraft procurement programs of the United States Category:Stealth aircraft